Suffit d'un peu de contrôle (OS)
by TrefleV
Summary: Un OC qui doit espionner Zoro pour informer son père de ses progrès. Le chapitre 1 est normal, le chapitre 2 est la version longue.
1. Chapter 1

J'admirai le reflet de Robin par-dessus son épaule. Elle hésitait a mettre une veste pour x raison, et Nami et moi n'avions plus trop d'arguments pour l'en dissuader.

"Et si j'avais froid dans la soirée ? insista-t-elle pour la énième fois.  
- Ma très chère amie, l'interrompis-je en m'efforçant de garder mon calme, tu vas te marier et en tant que demoiselle d'honneur il est de mon devoir de t'empêcher de te ridiculiser. Tu es magnifique, nous sommes en été et il fait beau. De plus, tu n'as plus à avoir peur et prévoir un parachute de secours, tu auras toujours quelqu'un pour t'épauler."

Cette tirade mature m'étonnait autant que mes amies- depuis quand Luciole, l'indomptable fille du grand Mihawk, ennemie des sentiments, prônait l'importance de la confiance et de l'amour ?

"Mais, murmura-t-elle, si...  
- ... si Zoro n'était pas le bon ? Et bien tant pis. C'est naturel de flipper avant un mariage, mais ne prends pas de décisions hâtives. Tu sais bien qu'avec toi, ça ne donne jamais rien de bon..."

Depuis mon arrivée- subtile, mais à un point !- j'avais appris à connaitre et, oh surprise, apprécier les membres de l'équipage. Certes, je ne leur aurais jamais prêté attention si mon père ne m'avait pas demandé de garder un œil sur, je cite, "Zoro le sabreur le plus prometteur de la décennie et même plus" et de l'informer de ses exploits. Oui, mon père aimait tout savoir sur ses successeurs potentiels. Il vieillirait bien un jour, et ne resterait pas le meilleur éternellement, mais il aimait être au courant.

Bref, voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée à tirer l'équipage du chapeau de paille de prison, puis à insinuer- très subtilement, encore une fois, j'insiste- que je pourrais avoir une place chez eux.

En rendant ce service à Père, je ne m'attendais pas à m'attacher a eux... tant pis, je désapprendrai. Je ne m'intéressais qu'à l'intéressant, et eux ne le seraient pas toute leur vie. Si ?

Au moins, personne ne risquait de venir me casser les oreilles avec mon passé amoureux. On pouvait me reprocher un certain nombre de choses, mais je n'étais pas piètre comédienne. A tel point que je me retrouvais à être la demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de mon ex.

Ce n'était qu'une nuit, une nuit remplie d'alcool, de joie et de décisions irréfléchies. Et j'avais fait la connerie de coucher avec le second du capitaine. Ce qui s'était vite oublié, heureusement ; ni lui, ni moi, n'en avions reparlé, en grande partie parce que je l'avais par la suite repoussé. Il y avait tellement de raisons nous séparent- mon père, l'équipage, la réputation, la liberté- que je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

J'étais une espionne. Je m'en remettrais sans peine. J'avais déjà aidé Robin à conquérir le vert, alors je n'allais pas gâcher leur mariage. Ignorer un problème jusqu'à ce qu'il parte avait toujours marché, pour moi.

(***)

Je sortis prendre l'air, loin du bruit. Luffy avait réuni plusieurs équipages amis pour plomber le vide, et tous fêtaient l'union si magnifique de deux être qui s'aimaient... Et profitaient du buffet, aussi.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un instant de faiblesse, maintenant je m'étais remise et l'honneur pouvait reprendre la première place.  
Père m'avait prévenue : Zoro était un homme que l'on pouvait aimer ou détester, mais qui n'avait que peu d'amis. Les principales excuses de ces derniers étant "Je suis un homme et loin d'être gay", "Je suis marié(e)" ou, plus rarement, du pur désintérêt amoureux.  
Par malheur, j'avais fait partie du premier groupe, mais cette époque était révolue. J'étais parfaitement capable de forcer mes sentiments, de les modifier pour le détester. Rien de difficile, haussai-je les épaules, j'avais toujours décidé ce que j'éprouvais.

"Hey ! Ça va ?  
- Sanji ? T'es pas à la fête ?  
- Je me demandais où tu étais, avoua-t-il.  
- Inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi, je sais me débrouiller", souris-je.

La dépendance, pire faiblesse de l'homme... C'était vraiment pas mon truc.  
Suffisait d'un peu de volonté et de contrôle. Naturellement, souris-je, heureuse. C'était une bonne fin.  
Ne restait qu'à voir le combat entre Zoro et mon père.


	2. Version loooongue

J'étais plaquée contre le mur, un sabre sous la gorge. L'homme qui m'immobilisait me regardait d'un air perdu, à mi-chemin entre colère et surprise. J'affichai un sourire narquois et déclarai, sur un ton de défi mais le plus sérieusement du monde :

"Vas-y. Tue moi."

En face de moi, Zoro haussa un sourcil. Car oui, je le connaissais, autant que le reste de son équipage de pirate- et pour cause. Non seulement la moitié d'entre eux était recherchée par le gouvernement et avait une prime offerte pour leur capture, mais en plus, et surtout, cela faisait des semaines que je les suivais discrètement. Mais d'après Père, il était temps de les informer de leur existence, et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée dans cette fâcheuse position.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne bougea pas, sans pour autant se détendre.

"Pourquoi tu nous suis ?

- Sur demande de mon père, avouai-je.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'intéresse tant ?"

J'avais déjà réfléchi à cette discussion, planifiant des répliques pour tous les cas possibles. Mais malgré le nombre de plans de secours que j'avais eu le temps d'élaborer, j'étais pour une fois incapable de faire taire ma peur. Parler de parents devant des gens qui pour la plupart n'en avaient pas vraiment, ce qui avait bien marqué certains d'entre eux, n'était assurément pas la chose la plus sure que j'aie jamais faite. Au moins étais-je sure qu'ils n'oseraient pas me tuer en découvrant mon importance et la noblesse de mes intentions... si ?

"Il aimerait se tenir au courant des progrès de son protégé."

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'une animation mal contenue agita l'équipage. Jusqu'ici, tous les six s'étaient tenus immobiles derrière leur ami, me fixant sans discrétion. Quelques uns commencèrent à spéculer sur l'identité probable de mon père, tous repensant automatiquement à leur mentor respectif.

"T'es la fille de Shanks ? entama le capitaine, Luffy au chapeau de paille.

- De Zeff ? continua le cuisiner blond aux sourcils en spirale, Sanji.

- Doctorine ? supposa Chopper, le petit renne, médecin de profession.

- Arlong ? finit par s'inquiéter la navigatrice et voleuse rousse, Nami.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous lui étiez proches."

Mon rappel instaura un silence surprenant. Les autre pirates se taisent, tout comme leurs amis n'ayant même pas ouvert la bouche. Usopp, tireur d'élite et menteur hors pair au nez qui n'avait rien à envier à Pinocchio, Robin l'archéologue brune si douée au combat, et Zoro, le second du capitaine et excellent escrimeur, n'avaient plus grand monde pour les protéger.

Je finis par me dégager de l'étreinte de Zoro- tout du moins de sa lame- et me dirigeai vers leur bateau comme si tout cela était naturel.

"Eh ! cria le capitaine. C'est mon bateau ça !

- Je sais bien, où est le problème ?"

Je tournai la tête avec un sourire innocent et leur fis signe de venir avant que la marine ne rapplique. C'étaient des pirates, après tout- gentils, mais pirates quand même !

Intérieurement, je jubilais. Ça y est, j'avais intégré leur équipage ! Certains étaient encore réticents à l'admettre, mais dans l'esprit de tous, c'était un fait établi.

(***)

Deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde était passé à autre chose et s'amusait gaiement sur le chemin vers le bateau, hormis deux personnes. Derrière le peloton, Zoro et Sanji, pourtant rivaux depuis leur rencontre, discutaient à voix basse- bien que cette précaution se révélait inutile, puisque les cris et les rires des autres auraient couvert leur conversation.

"Tu la trouves pas bizarre, toi ?

- Pourquoi elle te plait pas ? se moqua le vert. Parce qu'elle a réussi à t'espionner pendant des semaines sans que tu t'en rendes compte, ou parce qu'elle ne t'a même pas regardé ?

- Je suis sérieux, se renfrogna le blond à la critique visant son don de dragueur.

- Non, finit par soupirer l'autre. On ne sait rien d'elle et ça me dérange."

Je ne sais par quel miracle je les entendis, mais de toute façon, je n'y prêtai pas attention, obnubilée par l'histoire d'Usopp. Je savais bien qu'il mentait, mais ce qu'il inventait bien !

(***)

Le soir venu, je me couchai dans un lit rajouté à la va-vite, entre ceux de Nami et de Robin. Une fois les lumières éteintes et tout le monde endormi, ayant remarqué que je restais éveillée, cette dernière se leva et vint s'assoir sur mon matelas.

"Avec l'équipage t'as l'air d'une petite fille, naïve et pleine de vie, mais dès que la conversation se concentre sur toi, tu deviens un vrai glaçon. Pire que tu dois l'être d'habitude, s'entend, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme laissant paraitre une note de curiosité.  
- Je suis une espionne. Moi, je veux connaitre les secrets des autres, pas l'inverse, me justifiai-je par réflexe. Et je suis douée, je parviens toujours à mes fins. Mais la confiance, surtout à long terme, ça a jamais été mon truc.  
- Tu peux nous faire confiance tu sais. On se fera à ton silence, mais tu feras pas vraiment partie de l'équipage. C'est pas comme si tu avais peur non plus", sourit-elle.

Le silence s'installa. Elle avait raison, je n'avais rien à craindre de personnes comme eux. Bon, je pouvais peut être vaguement les voir comme amis et pas comme relatifs aux clients... Ce qui influencerait pas mal mon éloquence- dans mon esprit les gens étaient classés dans des petits tiroirs, et chacun bénéficiait d'un traitement différent.  
Autant laisser libre cours à mon instinct ; c'était lui qui m'avait maintenue, moi et ma réputation, en vie, alors pourquoi changer.  
La brune finit par reprendre la parole pour me demander qui était ce protégé que je devais surveiller. Malgré moi, mon regard se dirigea vers le lit de Zoro, et même dans la pénombre, je vis l'archéologue sourire.

"Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un tenait à lui à ce point.  
- Je suis la fille de Dracul Mihawk, déclarai-je soudain. Il veut tout savoir sur son potentiel successeur en tant que meilleur escrimeur.  
- Intéressant... J'aurais pensé qu'il chercherait à l'éliminer plutôt qu'à le protéger, s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Je ne dois pas intervenir, juste observer, rétablis-je la vérité. S'il le faut, ils s'affronteront à la loyale, sinon, tant pis."

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes, avant de finalement aller nous coucher.

(***)

"A table !"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour stopper net le débat opposant Luffy, Usopp et Chopper concernant le meilleur usage des baleines (nourriture, moyen de transport ou ingrédient pour médicament ?), qui se précipitèrent tous trois devant leurs assiettes, le capitaine plus heureux que jamais. Nami et Robin interrompirent leur lecture, quel qu'en soit le support- entre magazine et roman, le contenu était radicalement différent- et se hâtèrent de manger leur part avant que le chapeau de paille n'engloutisse tout.  
C'était toujours aussi joyeux- depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à mon arrivée, rien n'avait changé, ni après d'ailleurs. Des pirates, oui, mais une des seules choses que tous prenaient au sérieux était leur rêve. En dehors de ça, leur seule préoccupation était de s'amuser. Dans ces conditions, il était étonnant qu'ils arrivent encore à se concentrer et que le monde en ait peur ou les admire autant... Ils avaient bien de la chance d'être naturellement forts, parce que vu leur concentration durant les combats, ils auraient eu du mal à survivre, sinon...

(***)

Aujourd'hui, seul Zoro manquait à l'appel. En souriant intérieurement, je saisis mon assiette et descendis dans la salle d'entrainement où j'étais sûre de le trouver. J'avais depuis quelque temps pris l'habitude de venir le regarder s'entrainer, quand je n'étais pas en train de le faire moi-même- avec mes propres armes bien sur- et que je n'étais pas avec le reste de l'équipage. La première fois que j'étais venue, il avait failli m'égorger, autant par méfiance et colère que par surprise. Les fois d'après, il m'avait supportée, mais avait écourté les séances au maximum pour m'éviter de son mieux. Puis, quand il avait enfin compris que je ne venais pas en tant qu'espionne de son rival mais en tant qu'intéressée- une fois que c'était vrai- il s'était fait à ma présence et il nous arrivait même de discuter, comme de réels amis.

"Salut.  
- T'as de la bouffe ? remarqua-t-il.  
- C'est l'heure du repas, Sanji l'a crié si fort que même toi t'as du entendre, soupirai-je. Tu viens ?"

Il me fit l'honneur de poser ses sabres et venir s'assoir par terre, me prenant l'assiette par la même occasion. Contrairement à Luffy, qui avait sans doute déjà dévoré le déjeuner du vert, un repas par jour me suffisait amplement, alors c'était souvent le vert qui en héritait le midi. Oui, je sautais les pires repas- la logique, la santé, moi... disons que ce n'étaient pas mes priorités. Il détestait interrompre ses exercices ; alors le faire pour un appel du cuisinier blond... Il aurait préféré se laisser mourir de faim que de quémander à manger, ce qui était d'ailleurs déjà arrivé. Béni soit son corps semi-immortel.  
Il termina la dernière bouchée et reprit ses armes pour poursuivre, inlassablement, son entrainement.

_[Il serait toujours incapable de me tuer de sang froid, comme quand on s'est rencontré la première fois. Mais il a la force et la technique.]_

Je conclus mon rapport détaillé par ce petit paragraphe et préparai l'enveloppe pour la poster au prochain arrêt. Ayant, de mon coté, rempli mon devoir, je levai les yeux vers Zoro, qui s'entrainait toujours, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Fini ?

- Ouais. Tu veux de l'aide ?"

L'idée de profiter de mon aide pendant un combat le fit sourire. Pourtant, je me saisis d'une épée- une lame d'entrainement, en aucun cas une des trois sacrées de Zoro- et me positionnai.

"Très bien."

Nous nous dévisageâmes quelques instants, avant qu'il ne lance la première attaque. Je pivotai légèrement et esquivai sans peine. Ce n'était pas mon arme de prédilection, mais j'avais tout de même les bases, et une connaissance théorique parfaite. Après quelques minutes de lutte, un peu pitoyable de mon côté, j'avoue, le vert finit par me désarmer et je me retrouvai au sol, lui à califourchon sur moi, bloquant mes poignets d'une main et de l'autre maintenant un sabre sous ma gorge. Certes, Nami y aurait vu une position assez libre d'interprétation, mais il était décidément impossible de voir ceci autrement que comme un combat. Avec une fin digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose parfaitement cliché.

"Gagné.

Mais, me défendis-je, tu aurais pu encore mieux le faire. Tu devrais penser aux attaques simples, pas te concentrer dans les techniques élaborées. Tu gagnerais du temps et de l'énergie.

- Merci du conseil, mais tu ne changeras pas de sujet si facilement, murmura-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'aurais essayé."

Je le regardai dans les yeux, et il me rendit la pareille. Puis, sans que je ne sache trop comment, je me retrouvai sur un matelas, ses lèvres parcourant mon cou, mes mains explorant son corps musclés- nos vêtements eurent tôt fait de tomber au sol, et j'eus tout le loisir d'admirer le grand sabreur dans toute sa splendeur... et d'en profiter.

(***)

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, agressée par les rayons solaires. Je jetai un regard autour de moi- j'étais encore dans la salle d'entrainement, à demi nue- la veille, j'avais du enfiler un t-shirt dans un élan de bon sens- et à coté de Zoro, pas plus couvert que moi. Ah, pas étonnant en fait, me rendis-je compte- c'était son t-shirt que je portais.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait... D'accord, il était beau, et c'était un euphémisme- et j'étais prête à admettre qu'il me plaisait- mais... Mais non. Juste non. On ne pouvait pas. Clairement, notre relation était impossible.

"Merde," lâchai-je.

A coté de moi, le vert grogna avant de se redresse en s'étirant. Il resta muet quelques secondes, puis un léger sourire étira ses lèvres- les mêmes que j'avais tellement envie d'embrasser, encore... Je me ressaisis et avant de flancher, marmonnai un truc comme quoi c'était une erreur- Non! m'hurlait tout mon être- et qu'il valait mieux l'oublier. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, mais je devais résister. Mon ami- compagnon- amant- ex- bon, je ne savais pas trop comment l'appeler, en fait- me lança un regard triste et dégouté. Je me détournai, vivant sa réaction comme on vivrait une amputation de l'estomac, et sortis- après m'être habillée, bien sur.

J'avais bien fait, je le savais- la liste de raisons nous éloignant n'était que trop longue. Mon père, nos caractères, l'équipage, la réputation, la liberté...

Je rejoignis le dortoir- par chance, les autres dormaient encore- et me recroquevillai sous ma couette, laissant quelques larmes se perdre dans l'oreiller.

Tant pis. De toute façon, ce n'était presque rien.

(***)

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit, et ma relation avec l'escrimeur était comme on pouvait l'imaginer : gênée et discrète. Jusqu'à redevenir à peu près normale, au point que nous pouvions discuter et plaisanter naturellement. L'incident avait été relégué dans un coin de mon esprit, et j'évitais d'y penser- et tout allait pour le mieux.

Un jour, Robin convoqua Nami et moi à la proue, pour une conversation capitale- elle s'était apparemment rendue compte qu'elle aimait Zoro, et espérait notre aide. Qu'elle obtint, évidemment ; je fis tout ce qui était de mon possible pour pousser mon ami dans ses bras, les sous-entendus lourds de sens de Nami aidant. Si bien qu'on se retrouvait là, sur une petite île, à expliquer à Luffy son rôle de prêtre pour conclure enfin les préparations.

(***)

J'admirai le reflet de Robin par-dessus son épaule. Elle hésitait a mettre une veste pour x raison, et Nami et moi n'avions plus trop d'arguments pour l'en dissuader.

"Et si j'avais froid dans la soirée ? insista-t-elle pour la énième fois.  
- Ma très chère amie, l'interrompis-je en m'efforçant de garder mon calme, tu vas te marier et en tant que demoiselle d'honneur il est de mon devoir de t'empêcher de te ridiculiser. Tu es magnifique, nous sommes en été et il fait beau. De plus, tu n'as plus à avoir peur et prévoir un parachute de secours, tu auras toujours quelqu'un pour t'épauler."

Cette tirade mature m'étonnait autant que mes amies- depuis quand Luciole, l'indomptable fille du grand Mihawk, ennemie des sentiments, prônait l'importance de la confiance et de l'amour ?

"Mais, murmura-t-elle, si...  
- ... si Zoro n'était pas le bon ? Et bien tant pis. C'est naturel de flipper avant un mariage, mais ne prends pas de décisions hâtives. Tu sais bien qu'avec toi, ça ne donne jamais rien de bon..."

Depuis mon arrivée- subtile, mais à un point !- j'avais appris à connaitre et, oh surprise, apprécier les membres de l'équipage. Certes, je ne leur aurais jamais prêté attention si mon père ne m'avait pas demandé de garder un œil sur, je cite, "Zoro le sabreur le plus prometteur de la décennie et même plus" et de l'informer de ses exploits. Oui, mon père aimait tout savoir sur ses successeurs potentiels. Il vieillirait bien un jour, et ne resterait pas le meilleur éternellement, mais il aimait être au courant.

Bref, voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée à tirer l'équipage du chapeau de paille de prison, puis à insinuer- très subtilement, encore une fois, j'insiste- que je pourrais avoir une place chez eux.

En rendant ce service à Père, je ne m'attendais pas à m'attacher a eux... tant pis, je désapprendrai. Je ne m'intéressais qu'à l'intéressant, et eux ne le seraient pas toute leur vie. Si ?

Au moins, personne ne risquait de venir me casser les oreilles avec mon passé amoureux. On pouvait me reprocher un certain nombre de choses, mais je n'étais pas piètre comédienne. A tel point que je me retrouvais à être la demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de mon ex.

Même si cela ne me plaisait pas forcément, le couple des deux plus âgés avait résisté à mes "mises à l'épreuve"- une fois qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mon aide- et méritait mon soutien. Je devais oublier le passé et me faire a l'idée... Ce qui ne serait pas difficile, après tout.

"Si quelqu'un connait une raison pour ne pas célébrer ce mariage, bégaya Luffy, qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais."

Il s'en sortait bien- malgré quelques phrases modifiées, la cérémonie s'était bien déroulée, et à cet instant, le silence était impressionnant. Notre capitaine finit donc son discours, et inutile de retranscrire la suite- c'était un mariage comme un autre.

(***)

Je sortis prendre l'air.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un instant de faiblesse, maintenant je m'étais remise et l'honneur pouvait reprendre la première place.  
Père m'avait prévenue : Zoro était un homme que l'on pouvait aimer ou détester, mais qui n'avait que peu d'amis. Les principales excuses de ces derniers étant "Je suis un homme et loin d'être gay", "Je suis marié(e)" ou, plus rarement, du pur désintérêt amoureux.  
Par malheur, j'avais fait partie du premier groupe, mais cette époque était révolue. J'étais parfaitement capable de forcer mes sentiments, de les modifier pour le détester. Rien de difficile, haussai-je les épaules, j'avais toujours décidé ce que j'éprouvais.

"Hey ! Ça va ?  
- Sanji ? T'es pas à la fête ?  
- Je me demandais où tu étais, avoua-t-il.  
- Inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi, je sais me débrouiller", souris-je.

La dépendance, pire faiblesse de l'homme... C'était vraiment pas mon truc.  
Suffisait d'un peu de volonté et de contrôle. Naturellement, souris-je, heureuse. C'était une bonne fin.  
Ne restait qu'à voir le combat entre Zoro et mon père.


End file.
